Más allá del Mar I- Las Perlas del Destino
by Endoriel
Summary: Thranduil ha vivido en paz en el Gran Bosque Verde junto con su hijo. Pero pronto esa paz se vera interrumpida por el creciente poder del nuevo señor Oscuro; y sin previo aviso a su vida llegaran dos mellizos que la cambiaran para siempre. ¿Quienes son ellos?, ¿Cual es su propósito?, ¿De donde vienen?. ¿Thranduil será capaz de adaptar su vida a la de estos dos hermanos?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es toda mía, gran parte de la obra es del gran maestro J.R.R. Tolkien. Solo algunos de los personajes y sucesos han sido modificados por mi y en algunos casos inventados por completo

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

La guerra parecía no tener fin. Debía de ser media tarde pero, ¿cómo saberlo?, el sol se encontraba totalmente cubierto por un manto negro que salía del Monte del Destino; nada se podía hacer: ahora la derrota era inminente. Ernetor se hallaba en medio de esta gran batalla, sus bellos ojos grises se encontraban enrojecidos, su cabellera de hilos de plata estaba manchada por sangre negra, la armadura estaba desecha, en el brazo derecho tenía una herida que sangraba lentamente. Ahora ya no parecía un gran príncipe, el peso de los años se le veía en el bello rostro.

En estos momentos parecía que lo ignoraban ya que nadie lo atacaba. Se quitó lentamente el yelmo y observó su alrededor, la tierra se encontraba cubierta de cuerpos y para su mala suerte eran los de su gente. Observó los hermosos rostros deformados por el terror y el dolor, de valientes guerreros que lo habían seguido atravesando el mar tan sólo con la esperanza de poner fin a esta pesadilla, dejando atrás la preciosa Valinor, dejando atrás las comodidades y la vida eterna.

Le costó tan solo unos segundos en volver a tomar fuerza, no podía dejar que esto se quedara así, él no se rendiría. Sólo tenía dos opciones: regresar victorioso o perecer en el campo de batalla. Optó por la segunda opción y, pidiendo a Eru que cuidara de su amada, agarró su espada con ambas manos corrió y degolló a el primer trasgo que se encontró enfrente; pronto otros diez remplazaron a su compañero, pero Ernetor no se acobardó al estar impulsado por el odio que sentía hacia esta especie, y con movimientos rápidos y certeros, le clavó la espada en el pecho a otro de ellos, onduló la espada y antes de terminar con él giro degolló a uno más. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, casi parecía ensayado, pues al mover su espada uno o dos trasgos caían al suelo.

Sus soldados, al ver el valor de su príncipe, se incorporaron y regresaron a la batalla. Ernetor agarro fuerzas y gritó en alto.

─¡Alzados contra el señor obscuro!¡Luchemos por los nuestros, luchemos por el mañana! ¡Porque si aún queda aire en nuestros pulmones y fuerza en nuestros corazones no hay nada que nos detenga! ¡Atacad al enemigo y no tened compasión!, ¡Por la Tierra Media! ─al decir esta última frase alzó su espada en alto y ésta destelló reconfortando a los corazones no sólo de los elfos, sino también de los hombres que se encontraban cerca.

Lograron que el enemigo retrocediera un poco, la fe había vuelto a sus corazones y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Ernetor parecía danzar en el aire, su espada silbaba y mostraba su filo al enemigo. A pesar de la fuerza recobrada necesitarían un milagro para poder salir victoriosos en aquella batalla; el ejército enemigo los superaba considerablemente. Ernetor luchaba con elegancia y no titubeaba al atacar, parecía un gran rey. Poco a poco los atacantes fueron pereciendo.

Todo se tornó más obscuro y las esperanzas fueron decayendo, más hombres caían si vida a la tierra, los elfos estaban presos del terror. No había más que hacer: la derrota se acercaba; pero fue justo en ese momento en el que todo parecía acabar, que Isildur se enfrentó a Sauron, cortándole el dedo donde llevaba el anillo único, derrotando de esta forma al gran señor de Mordor. Sus sirvientes se llenaron de terror ante tal suceso, temiendo la ira de los hombres y de los elfos, así que trataron de huir, pero era tarde. Un fuego ardiente llenaba el corazón de elfos y hombres, terminando de una forma casi inexplicable con lo que quedaba de orcos y trasgos.

Las pérdidas fueron grandes, muchos elfos y hombres habían perecido, pero no en vano pues al final la batalla fue ganada. Ernetor terminó quedándose con la mitad de su ejército, pero fue el menos afectado a comparación de los demás, gracias a que les habían sido de gran ayuda los conocimientos que tenían de Valinor. Él quería regresar a su hermosa Valinor, pero antes tenía que despedirse de los grandes señores.

Después de asearse un poco se dispuso a buscar a los grandes reyes, pero sus consejeros le rogaron que descansara el resto del día. Al ver la preocupación de éstos se dejó convencer, posponiendo su proposito. Ya eran pasadas de diez de la mañana cuando salió de su tienda y se dirigió a la de Elrond para comunicarle su partida; al llegar el heraldo lo anunció. En ella se encontraba junto a él el príncipe Thranduil con un aspecto demacrado, se acercó y Elrond le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

─Buenos días Ernetor ─le saludo con una sonrisa un poco forzada─; ¿qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

─Buenos días tengan ustedes ─contestó Ernetor guardando silencio por unos segundos, pensando cómo iba a comunicar su partida─. He venido a despedirme ─continuó─ sé que mi estancia en Tierra Media ha sido muy corta, pues tan sólo hace poco más de once años que llegamos aquí, y a pesar de que mi gente y yo vinimos con deseos de quedarnos aquí, nuestros corazones nos han traicionado y deseamos con toda el alma regresar a nuestro hogar ─suspiró─. Deseo regresar a Valinor.

─¿No puedes reconsiderar tu decisión? ─preguntó Elrond un poco sorprendido.

─Lo he pensado mucho. Al inicio creí que mis ansias de irme eran por el temor de perder la guerra; pero ayer que por fin acabó todo, me di cuenta de que mi destino no es quedarme aquí, mi lugar está junto a mi padre y mi abuelo en Valinor ─hubo uno segundos de silencio.

─Llegaste de la nada sin previo aviso ─dijo Elrond rompiendo el silencio─ justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. En cuanto llegaste ofreciste inmediatamente tu ayuda y jamás nos traicionaste, te mantuviste fiel e inquebrantable, mostrando no solo ser un guerrero valeroso, sino también un gran líder. No sabemos de qué linaje provienes, y no es necesario que nos lo digas, pues te has ganado nuestra amistad y gratitud por méritos propios ─guardó silencio unos segundos y después continuó– y si tu decisión ya está tomada eres libre hacer lo que consideres mejor para ti y para tu pueblo. Aunque la despedida será triste no es más que un hasta luego pues nos volveremos a encontrar algún día. Que Elbereth ilumine siempre tu camino.

─Agradezco en serio de todo corazón tus palabras. Y también te agradezco por haberme dejado ser parte de esta gran campaña; no pude haber luchado a lado de mejores personas, de tan valerosos hombres y elfos. Fue un honor haber luchado por tan noble causa, me llevo gratos recuerdos de ustedes, en especial ─se levantó he hizo una profunda reverencia– fue un honor haber luchado a lado de ustedes.

─El honor fue mío –dijo Thranduil levantándose y haciendo una reverencia–. _mellon in__*_

─Antes de irme me gustaría poder despedirme de tu padre si es que se encuentra dispuesto ─ante esto el príncipe elfo bajo suavemente el rostro.

─Me temo que eso no será posible, durante la batalla perdimos al rey del gran Bosque Verde ─respondió Elrond al darse cuenta de que Thranduil no sería capaz de responder.

─Lo siento en verdad –puso su mano en su hombro mostrando un gesto de amistad y consuelo─. Sé lo mucho que lo amabas.

Al día siguiente Ernetor marchó hacia los puertos con lo que quedaba de su gente. No alargaron más la despedida ya que les resultaba dolorosa y triste. Pasados algunos días llegaron a los puertos y se subieron a los barcos que habían traído consigo. Sus corazones estaban llenos de alegría pues volverían a sus hogares pero en ellos también moraba la tristeza, ya que muchos regresaban solos.

Pasada semana y media del triunfo de "La Ultima Alianza", en una tarde, Ernetor se internó al mar con rumbo a Valinor. Lamentablemente nadie había profetizado lo que vendría después; antes de terminar la guerra Sauron analizó a su enemigo creyendo que ganaría la guerra, supuso que los pocos sobrevivientes elfos que quedaran partirían a Valinor, así que conjuró un hechizo para que nadie pudiera llegar a Valinor, todo aquel que se internara al mar se perdería y no dejaría rastro alguno. Así fue como un huracán llegó sin previo aviso, arrastrando a todos los barcos llevándolos a su fin, no se supo nada del pueblo de Ernetor. A las orillas no llegó ni la madera de los barcos; no dejaron rastro alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

**_* Mellon in: amigo mío_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor<strong>

_**E**__**ndoriel:**_

Este es mi primer fic espero y les esté agradando. Subiré un capitulo por semana o por muy tardado cada dos semanas. A pesar de que la historia la estoy inventando yo, debo de agradecer a mi amiga **Mell-chu,** ella es mi correctora de estilo.

Para este fanfic he decidido que mezclare partes de las películas y partes de los libros; como saben hay unas cosas que Peter Jackson agrego y otras que omitió. Al igual agregara algunas cosas que serán totalmente inventadas por mí.

Tal vez algunos piensen que un ejército venido de Valinor es una idea un tanto alocada y poco creíble. Pero anteriormente con la obscuridad del primer señor obscuro un ejército liderado por Eönwë (el heraldo de Manwë rey de Valinor) llego a Tierra Media y ayudo a vencer a Morgoth, después regresaron a Valinor. Y el porque Ernetor duro 11 años en Tierra Media la respuesta es fácil, ya que en el año 3430 S.E. (Segunda Edad) se empezaron a reunir las tropas de hombres y elfos; unos años se detuvieron en Rivendel y después Sauron duro poco más de 7 años en sitio.

Espero _reviews _para saber qué es lo que opinan.


	2. Lamento

Capítulo 1: Lamento

La mañana era deliciosa, una fresca brisa de otoño se respiraba alrededor; el viento agitaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles, no había otro ruido. Una figura alta encapuchada de andar ligero y elegante, con cabellos dorados, ojos penetrantes de un azul celestial, con piel de porcelana fina; caminaba solo sin dirección; sin previo aviso vio correr frente a él a una joven muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido blanco descubierto de los hombros, con falda suelta que se movía al compás del viento.

-¡Fíjate por dónde cami…! –Se sonrojó al ver que la persona a quien le estaba gritando no era otro que su rey- ¡Oh! Lo siento majestad en verdad no era mi intención gritarle de esa forma, mucho menos chocar con usted… ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó un poco temerosa al notar la tristeza en los ojos de Thranduil.

-Estoy bien, no es nada –se levantó diciendo en un tono orgulloso sacudiéndose sus ropas, no le agradaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado emocional. Al levantarse las miradas se cruzaron, se quedó viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos como el bosque, lo veían con preocupación y a la vez con un poco de enojo por su fría respuesta.

─Gracias por la preocupación ─ella le sonrió alegre, la frase tubo el resultado que él esperaba─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─preguntó Thranduil con una voz suave y profunda.

─Luinil, para servirle ─mostró una reverencia

- Estrella de luz Azulada – se rasco un poco la barbilla recordando la belleza de la estrella que en verdad se reflejaba en ella – tienes un hermoso nombre –

Luinil se sonrojó un poco.

─Perdone mi atrevimiento ─bajó un poco la mirada─, pero no está bien que el gran señor del Bosque Verde pasee solo a las afueras del palacio –.subió su rostro delicadamente y se topó con los claros ojos del elfo; se perdió por un instante. Sus ojos azul zafiro tenían un brillo extraño hasta para un elfo, creyó ver una noche estrellada con una luz fría bajo la luna.

─Tranquila, sé cuidarme bien… ¿Gustas acompañarme? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la elfa, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Thranduil buscó una excusa─: Así ya no vagaría solo por los bosques –una sonrisa cálida y picaresca brotó de su rostro; una sonrisa muy común cuando quería que no se le negaran las cosas.

─No creo que sea debido ─titubeó un poco avergonzada, el rey ladeo un poco la cabeza y se le quedó viendo fijamente –; pero si usted así lo desea me encantaría –Thranduil hizo un ademán con su mano derecha invitándola a caminar.

─Dime: ¿qué hace una hermosa joven como tú corriendo sola por el bosque tan lejos del reino?

─Es que… ─vaciló porque sabía que la verdad haría que el rey se enfadara. Pero al final se decidió a contarle lo sucedido─; bueno, estábamos cabalgando unos amigos y yo, cuando fuimos atacados por un grupo de arañas…

─¿Arañas? ─Interrumpió, sorprendido ante tal información. Hacía meses él mandó destruir los nidos que estaban en su reino, y para asegurarse de que eso haya funcionado enviaba frecuentemente a un grupo de soldados a verificar la zona. Ellos no se encontraban a más de unas quince millas del palacio, una distancia muy cercana para su gusto─. Me va a oír Orel ─pensó en voz alta; el enojo era evidente en su cara, en la voz y bueno, sus ojos ni qué decir-. Oh, lamento que me veas así ─dijo cuando se percató de la cara de repulsión de Luinil─, pero un ataque de arañas tan cerca del palacio, es simplemente inaceptable ─su tono de voz era severo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró─. Te pudo haber pasado algo…

─Estoy bien mi señor, gracias a Eru no pasó nada más.

─No me hables de usted, ¿no ves que casi tenemos la misma edad? ─En verdad Thranduil era un elfo muy joven, aparentaba tener apenas unos veinticinco años humanos, pero en su cuerpo había ya varios milenios─ No me hagas sentir viejo ─Volteó a verla con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Hablaron durante algunas horas mientras caminaban por la vereda rumbo al reino. En muchas ocasiones Thranduil hizo comentarios graciosos haciendo que Luinil soltara una carcajada de vez en cuando. Estaba realmente sorprendida de el buen humor de Thranduil, no era como se lo había imaginado: frío y sin sentimientos.

Se acercaban a los muros del reino. Thranduil se colocó la capucha hasta cubrirle por completo el rostro.

─Mi señor ─Thranduil la volteó a ver recordándole que no era necesaria tanta formalidad. Ella captó ─. Perdón Thranduil. Es extraño verte encapuchado y vestido de negro… ¿Temes acaso que te vean caminando con una elfa cualquiera? ─bajó la mirada avergonzada; era muy bien sabido en el reino que el rey tenía un carácter muy orgulloso; ella creyó que su invitación era pura cortesía nada más y que por eso se colocaba la capucha para que nadie lo viera caminando con una simple elfa.

─No ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ─la volteó a ver casi al instante esperando un respuesta que no llegó; era claro que se había ofendido por su acto ─. Es que no quiero que me vean los consejeros y me quiten este momento en que estoy a tu lado. ─Sin darse cuenta tomó su mano derecha obligándola a que se detuviera. Acarició suave y lentamente su rostro, levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos. Luinil subió lentamente el rostro y se detuvo en sus ojos que reflejaban la verdad y profundidad de sus palabras.

Nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, dejando al descubierto sus más profundos sentimientos; no necesitaban palabras para decir que no querían que eso terminara. De la nada una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Thranduil obligándolo a bajar la mirada y voltearse para limpiarla.

─Está bien, no te avergüences ─Luinil colocó su mano derecha en su hombro haciendo que se volteara y con la otra limpió la lágrima que aún estaba en su mejilla- no es necesario que ocultes tus sentimientos, pues ya lo he visto todo ─dijo suavemente─ sé que sufres y que la culpa carcome tu alma… Puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada… puedes desahogarte –acomodó un mechón de cabellos tras su oreja, posando su mano en su mejilla.

Thranduil involuntariamente rompió en llanto; por alguna rara razón con ella no le apenaba mostrar lo que en verdad había en su corazón. Había pasado apenas un año desde la muerte de su padre, que murió por protegerlo en el campo de batalla. Él vio cómo su madre se fue apagando lentamente, lamentándose por el destino de su amado; hacía apenas unos meses había fallecido. Había llorado amargamente a solas, pero ahora había llorado frente a ella por un tiempo que no supo definir.

Tomó con ambas manos el delicado rostro de Luinil; subió la mirada para ver cada uno de los detalles de sus facciones: sus ojos, sus cejas, la fina nariz que poseía, sus labios color carmín… se detuvo en este punto y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su delicada respiración a escasos milímetros de él. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un delicado beso apretando su labio inferior esperando a que Luinil se alejara, pero para su sorpresa se lo volvió apasionadamente.

Una hoja cayó sobre el rostro de Thranduil; abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo fue un espejismo. Nada de eso volvería a ocurrir, sólo era el recuerdo de un hermoso momento.

Hacía apenas unas horas que Thranduil había escapado del palacio, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, no era justo que lo dejaran padecer su pena. Ya no era ni la sombra de la felicidad que mostraba el día anterior.

Había paso un día desde que su amada esposa se encontraba en la sala de partos, él no podía estar adentro así que no tuvo más remedio que salir sin presentar mayor problema. Habían transcurrido por lo menos tres horas en que Luinil estaba en ese lugar, horas que al rey le parecieron milenios. Ahora estaba sentado afuera de la sala escuchando los gemidos de dolor de su amada, cada uno de ellos era una puñalada en su corazón, sabía que sufría pero no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar. No recibía noticia alguna y la duda lo carcomía internamente, sabía que un parto era difícil pero no comprendía la tardanza. Nienna era la mejor curandera del reino y ella se estaba encargando personalmente del parto.

Preocupación, felicidad, frustración, desesperación e impotencia se reflejaban en su rostro. Los gemidos cesaron, pero no se escuchó nada más. La puerta se abrió y una elfa salió corriendo con un bebe envuelto en sabanas; Thranduil se sintió desfallecer al ver tal escena: Nienna lo vio de reojo sin detenerse indicándole que no la siguiera, mientras otras dos elfas la seguían. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había silencio? ¿Adónde se llevaban a su hijo? ¿Y su esposa?

Se decidió a entrar en la habitación, pero una elfa lo detuvo antes de entrar.

-_Hîr nîn*, _es mejor que tome asiento ─su rostro era grave─; hemos tenido varias complicaciones ─el rey se sobresaltó y trató de empujar a la elfa. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentase─. Su esposa está bien, pero su hijo… –suspiró- Han tenido que llevárselo para atenderlo urgentemente al nacer tardó un minuto en mostrar alguna señal de vida… La reina está muy alarmada, terminó muy agotada.

Thranduil trató de ponerse en pie pero ella lo volvió a detener.

─Antes de entrar es importante que se serene y le trasmita tranquilidad ─continuó la elfa─; no es bueno preocuparla en estos momentos… no se preocupe, los mejores curanderos están atendiendo a su hijo ─ el rey no esperó ni un segundo cuando se levantó bruscamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

Al entrar la vio recostada con la cara de lado, los rayos del sol le acariciaban la piel. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente si hacer ningún ruido pero Luinil volteó al sentir su presencia. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

─¡Nues…!

─Shss, sh… Tranquila, él está bien ─Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos─. Todo estará bien ─No sabía si esas palabras eran para tranquilizarla a ella o a sí mismo.

─Pero…

─Tienes que descansar para recuperar fuerzas ─acarició su cabello suavemente y besó su frente. Limpió con su dedo índice las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas. Se sentó a lado de ella, la acurrucó en su regazo y comenzó a arrullarla contándole dulcemente─: descansa _meleth _nîn_*_

Mientras dormía él velaba su sueño, le cantaba en murmullos dulces nanas; no quiso separarse ni un sólo momento, en esos momentos sólo importaba ella.

La luna ya estaba alumbrando la tierra y aún no tenía noticias de su hijo. Luinil no había despertado en todo el día, Thranduil apenas y probó bocado a la hora de la comida, incluso después de que Orel, su mejor amigo y capitán de la guardia, le rogara durante un buen rato.

Estaba sentado a lado de la cama de su amada en una silla cruzado de piernas; traía un pantalón color café obscuro y una camisa de seda castaña, zapatos de cuero y raramente no llevaba joya alguna.

─Hola ─le sonrió Thranduil a Luinil cuando vio que se despertó, acariciando su mejilla con ternura mientras acomodaba sus cabellos

─Hola. Y mi hojita verde, ¿dónde está?

En la cara del rey se mostraba confusión, mientras dormía había mencionado varias veces a su hojita verde, pero, ¿qué o quién era su hojita verde?

─¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? ─corrigió inmediatamente al ver la cara de su marido.

─Él está durmiendo ─mintió.

─¡Por los Valar! ¿Qué hora es? ─Exclamó mientras veía la luna tras la ventana.

─Son apenas pasadas las diez de la noche.

─¿Y? ¿Cómo es? ─preguntó Luinil cambiando de tema repentinamente con tanto entusiasmo que Thranduil sonrió sorprendido al verla casi totalmente recuperada, pero a la vez nervioso pues no tenía respuesta a su pregunta

─Mmm…

─¡¿Tiene tu color de ojos?! ─El rey suspiro aliviado por la intervención de su esposa que le evitó dar más explicaciones─. ¡¿Es castaño o rubio?! ¡¿Es una elfita o un elfito?! ¡¿Se parce…?! ─La frase quedó en el aire cuando un dolor punzante le dio en el vientre, haciéndola retorcerse un poco; un gemido de dolor brotó de sus labios.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó preocupado, ella sólo cerró los ojos por la intensidad del dolor. La tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza─ ¡Nien…!

─Estoy bien ─dijo con un hilo de voz. Inhaló profundamente─. Sólo fue un pequeño dolor.

Thranduil dudó un poco pero luego asintió.

─Iré a buscar a alguien para que te revise.

─No, no es necesario; ya me siento mejor ─le hizo un ademán para que se metiera entre las sabanas con ella. No queriendo pero aceptando de todos modos, se quitó su ligero calzado y obedeció. Una vez dentro la abrazó y ella se recostó en su pecho inhalando su perfume─ ¿Sabes? ─Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su amado─; son momentos como este los que quisiera congelar y vivir para siempre en ellos.

Thranduil la beso dulce y lentamente.

─No sé qué haría yo si te perdiera, _Estel _nîn_*_ ─Luinil se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho acariciándolo; él suspiro de placer y besó su frente.

Al poco rato ella se volvió a quedar dormida. El rey no quiso moverse a pesar de que estaba algo incómodo: temía despertarla; además de que le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos y verla dormir mientras sentía su respiración cerca de él. Acarició sus cabellos y los besó; al poco tiempo él también se durmió.

Thranduil se despertó al sentir un rayo de sol colándose por la ventana. Todo seguía igual que en la noche. Sonrió al ver a su esposa aun en sus brazos, era un hermoso amanecer. Acarició su rostro y lo sintió frio. Se percató entonces de que ya no sentía la respiración de Luinil. La movió un poco pero no recibió respuesta. Quitó la cortina de cabellos que tenía en la cara y vio su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios morados.

Ella había partido a Mandos en silencio durante la noche. Lágrimas de dolor brotaron de los ojos del rey, la llamó desesperadamente a gritos, la besó… pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama acariciando su mano bañándola de lágrimas.

Nienna entró a la habitación tras haber oído los alaridos de Thranduil, y al entrar se acercó silenciosamente e hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su llanto.

─Mi señor ─el elfo se sobresaltó y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Se fue a su recamara y se colocó una capa negra que lo cubría por completo y salió de palacio a toda prisa.

Así fue como Thranduil llegó a las profundidades del bosque y al lugar donde la había conocido, buscando un murmullo que se había perdido para siempre.

─¡Luinil, _vanimelda*_! ¿Dónde estás?_ ¡Estel _nîn_*! _ ─Llamó desesperado. La voz se le quebraba, era apenas un susurro al viento, varias lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas.

Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

─M_eleth _nîn_*…_ ─Sintió que algo tocó su mejilla─. Sé que estas aquí, puedo escuchar el susurro de tu voz en el viento, puedo sentir tu respiración en mi mejilla. No me abandones así. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? ─No pronuncio otra palabra, su voz se le cortaba.

Finalmente rompió en llanto, ya no podía contenerlo por más tiempo. Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol deslizándose lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, se tapó con las manos el rostro, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas; ocultándose del resto del mundo.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, no había ni un solo rastro de su rey. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia hasta pasado medio día. Todo el reino estaba preocupado, temían por la vida de su rey. Si él también se entregaba a Mandos, ¿qué sucedería con el pequeño?... no, él no sería capaz de dejar solo a su pequeño hijo.

Ya se habían mandado numerosos grupos de elfos en busca del rey, pero regresaban sin noticias; lo único que encontraron fue su caballo que andaba libre por el valle. Él único que no había regresado era Orel el más fiel soldado y amigo de Thranduil; Orel lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Había recorrido por lo menos unas mil veces cada sendero. Se detuvo en un hermoso claro.

─¿Dónde podrá estar? ─Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta─. ¡Ay Thranduil, pobre de ti, la desgracia no te deja!... ¿Por qué ahora?... Apenas comenzabas a ser feliz… me temo que nada te devolverá la felicidad… nadie te regresara a tu estrella… ─Se quedó pesando unos minutos.

─¡Ya sé dónde puedes estar! ─gritó en tono triunfante. Tomó su caballo y se marchó a todo galope.

La luna comenzaba a asomarse cuando Orel lo encontró casi imperceptible en aquel tronco y parecía que se había convertido en parte de éste. Lo movió suavemente para evitar que se espantara pero pese a ello Thranduil se sobresaltó saliendo de un profundo pensamiento. Levantó su rostro totalmente contorsionado por el dolor, sus ojos azules reflejaban todas las horas que había llorado sin parar, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, la vida parecía haberlo abandonado; reconoció a Orel, aquel soldado alto con porte gallardo, de cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida y ojos grises.

Orel no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera palabras si no porque sabía que en este momento nada de lo que dijera podría entrar en su cabeza. Lo tomó del antebrazo, levantándolo llevándolo prácticamente a rastras hasta su caballo. Ayudó a que se subiera en la parte de atrás de su caballo, tomó las riendas y se echó al galope. En cuestión de una hora el rey estaba de nuevo en el palacio; antes de entrar se colocó la capucha para que nadie lo viera y pasara desapercibido.

Para desgracia del rey, al entrar a palacio media docena de curanderas lo recibieron; todas comenzaron a inspeccionarlo para verificar que nada le hubiera ocurrido y ante eso Thranduil hizo un mohín poco educado, aventó a las curanderas y sin decir una sola palabra se marchó a su habitación con paso veloz.

Al llegar a su alcoba azotó la puerta tras él, se quitó la capa mientras caminaba dejándola caer sobre el piso, se dirigió a su baño y sin quitarse otra prenda se zambulló en una tina llena de agua fría; dentro de esta comenzó a quitarse la ropa con movimientos más bien mecánicos, casi parecía que alguien lo controlaba. Se terminó de bañar y como parte de su rutina se puso un pijama de seda, sólo que esta vez se detuvo frente a la cama y se quedó parado inmóvil frente a ella.

Nienna, que no se encontraba entre la media docena de curanderas que hace unos momentos había rodeado al rey, esperó unos minutos y ordenó a Nariel, la curandera más joven del reino, que trajera al recién nacido. Así lo hizo y en cuestión de minutos él bebe estaba en brazos de Nienna; titubeó unos momentos, tomó valor y por fin se decidió a seguir a su rey.

Al llegar a la habitación de Thranduil, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta suspiró mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con la figura del rey con los cabellos aún mojados e inmóvil frente a su cama. Ella se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro y fue hasta ese momento que el elfo se percató de su presencia. Volteó la cara sin ver lo que traía en brazos, casi instantáneamente volvió a girar el rostro.

─_Hîr _nîn_* _─suspiró Nienna mostrándole el pequeño bulto-, su hijo ya está mejor ─el elfo volteó ante esta última frase, pero no habiendo emoción alguna en su rostro vio de reojo a la pequeña figura envuelta en mantas.

─Llévatelo, no quiero verlo ─su voz era severa e imponente.

─Thranduil ─Nienna era una de las pocas personas que podía llamarlo por su nombre, pues lo conocía desde que había nacido; ella misma se había encargado de su nacimiento─; él no tiene la culpa, no seas injusto- el rey no mostró señales de haberla escuchado─. Escúchame Thranduil Oropherion ─dijo Nienna molesta-, el niño ya fue despojado de su madre, solamente le quedas tú ─el rey se giró totalmente y Nienna le extendió los brazos dándole al niño y con andar molesto se marchó de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Por unos momentos dudó que dejarlo solo con un recién nacido fuera buena idea, así que esperó uno momento en la puerta a que saliera el elfo en su búsqueda para entregarle al niño, pero no sucedió y se marchó.

Thranduil se quedó inmóvil, durante diez minutos aproximadamente. Tenía al bebe en brazos pero no se lo había acercado, hasta parecía que sostenía una canasta con los brazos extendidos. Parpadeó un par de veces como despertando de un sueño y se dio cuenta de la peligrosa posición en la que tenía al bebe.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, acomodó al bebe en su regazo y lo comenzó a arrullar, pero no lo veía, no se atrevía a ver al fruto de su amor con Luinil. El pequeño príncipe se comenzó a mover tiernamente y fue entonces que Thranduil se animó a descubrirle el rostro que tenía cubierto con las sabanas. El niño abrió sus ojitos y se detuvieron en los de su padre, Thranduil le sonrió mientras nuevas lágrimas de dolor y alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su hijo era hermoso: cabello rubio como el suyo, tenía la suave y pálida piel de su esposa, y sus ojos eran profundos y penetrantes de un color azul celestial. Era la combinación perfecta de Thranduil y Luinil.

─Mi preciosa hojita ─recordó cómo le había llamado su esposa al preguntar por él bebe─: Mi hojita verde ─acaricio su mejilla─. Prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda ─El pequeño elfito comenzó a llorar─ Shss, shss calla mi niño_. Ada*_ está aquí, _ada*_ no te dejará solo mi pequeño _Legolas*_ ─el pequeño elfo cesó sus sollozos ante el cariño de su padre.

Thranduil destendió la cama, colocó una almohada en el lado que correspondía al de Luinil y acomodó al pequeño bebe; se metió entre la sábana esperando a que el pequeño volviera a dormirse. Pasada medianoche él bebe cedió y Thranduil se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traducciones<strong>_

_Vanimelda*- Hermosa mía_

_Estel _nîn_*- Mi estrella_

_Meleth _nîn_*- Mi amor_

_Hîr _nîn_*- Mi señor_

_Ada*- Papá_

_Legolas*- Hoja Verde_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora<strong>_

_**Endoriel: **_Es pero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo espero reviews para saber que les pareció. En cada capítulo explicare sucesos relevantes, en estos primeros se llevaran por varios siglos, después por meses.

Si les gusto le pido lo recomienden, y si no les gusto dejen recomendaciones para mejorarlo; acepto críticas constructivas.

Antes de despedirme le agradezco a **Nimbretell **por ser mi primer comentario y a **Mell-chu** mi corectora de estilo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

**_Reeditado _**


	3. La llegada del Invierno

Capítulo 2: La llegada del invierno

- ¡Luinil espera! – grito Thranduil desesperado, mientras corría detrás de ella- no te alejes – corrió con todas sus fuerza, ella era veloz pero el al ser un gran guerrero de musculosas extremidades inferiores le alcanzó fácilmente, ya a un metro de distancia se lanzó sobre la elfa dejándose caer hacia atrás para no lastimarla – _meleth _nîn_* _¿Por qué corres? – le pregunto mientras se acomodaban en el pasto - me haces tanta falta – suspiro el rey

- Thranduil – en su voz avía un tono de tristeza combinado con felicidad, se sentó recargándose en su antebrazo cubriendo con sus cabellos los rayos de sol en el rostro de su amado – yo también te extraño… pero…

- Basta – coloco su dedo índice en sus para evitar que continuara hablando- no sigas, por favor – su vos era casi un susurro – _meleth _nîn_*_ quédate con migo, no te vuelvas a ir te lo ruego… los días son cada vez más obscuros; desde que te fuiste no encuentro estrella alguna en el firmamento… tu mi única _estel*_… rayo de luz en el amanecer. Porque no vuelves a mí y me libras de esta obscuridad…- su vos se quebraba, sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas, Luinil no decía nada, solo se quedó inmóvil – _meleth _nîn_*… meleth _nîn_* _ desde que te fuiste se acabó mi risa pero no mis lágrimas… lo que un día te dije de amarte una eternidad se me hizo realidad y es que es imposible dar el corazón cuando en verdad no hay nada, tú te lo llevaste… no hay nadie como tú que tenga tu calor, tu corazón, tu cuerpo… - su voz apenas se escuchaba, el rostro lo tenía rojo de tanto llorar, de tratar de calmarse pero no lograrlo – vuelve por favor _meleth _nîn_*_… Luinil solo contigo estoy completo - la elfa se quedó inmóvil casi petrificada, como si no lo escuchara – por lo menos di algo…- él estaba totalmente desecho.

- Thranduil – dijo finalmente después de varios segundos – esto no puede seguir así – tapo los labios del elfo con su dedo índice. El rey no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿En realidad era ella la elfa que él amaba?, se sentó apartando un poco de la Luinil – aquí estoy yo, tú también… pero es solo la imaginación, solo es un sueño…tienes que dejar ir a mi _fëar*_, no puedo continuar en este mundo… tienes que dejarme ir… - le suplico con el corazón comprimido de tristeza y dolor.

- ¿Por qué?, por qué me pides esto – bajo su mirada al suelo – solo te tengo en sueños, solo así puedo aliviar un poco mi pena… no pidas que te deje ir; no me apartes de tu lado…

- No agás esto más difícil – sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, se puso de pie y Thranduil la imito. Luinil puso una mano en su mejilla– escucha, jamás te dejare solo… _Elbereth*_ una estrella iluminara tu camino; te acompañara adonde tú quieras… debes creer en verdad que parte de mi esta en ella…

- Llévame contigo – la interrumpió bruscamente sin escuchar lo que ella le dijo anterior mente

- No puedo hacer eso… no dejaras solo al fruto de nuestro amor – Thranduil bajo la mirada, pero Luinil lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a que la viera a los ojos- Prométeme que lo cuidaras; prométeme que serás un padre cariñoso y comprensible, no dejaras que nada malo le suceda - el elfo no respondió – promételo Thranduil; él no debe de sufrir.

- Te lo prometo, no dejare que nada malo le suceda…

- Ahora ya me puedo ir en paz – Luinil se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar. Thranduil tardo una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y se echó a correr detrás de ella. Pero a cada paso que daba parecía que se alejaba más y más, su figura se empezaba a perder entre los arboles.

- ¡_Vanimelda*! – _grito desesperadamente mientras corría detrás de ella - ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera por favor! – Luinil no volteo ni una vez. Su silueta se perdió por fin entre los arboles; el rey la busco pero no encontró nada - No me abandones, por favor espera… ¡Luinil…! – gritaba su nombre una y otra vez con la voz desgarrada por el dolor. Esta solo en aquel bosque perdido en el pensamiento.

Thranduil se despertó bruscamente al sentir que una infantil voz le llamaba, tenía el rostro sonrojado y empapado; distinguió a la pequeña figurita, era su pequeño Legolas en pijama, aparentaba tener entre cinco y cuatro años humanos.

- _Ada*_, no puedo dormir – el pequeño para la sorpresa de Thranduil estaba llorando – ella me ha abandonado, se fue _ada* _y nunca más volverá – arrastraba un pequeño oso de peluche color café obscuro.

- ¿Quién es ella mi pequeño?- Thranduil se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas al parecer el principito no se había percatado de ello pues estaba muy obscuro; se levantó y tomo en brazos al pequeño metiéndolo a la cama junto a él. Limpio las lágrimas que aún estaban en los ojos de su hijo.

- Un elfa muy bonita de cabellos castaños y ojos como las hojas… siempre me cuida y me hace reír mucho en mis sueños… se fue y se perdió entre los arboles… me dijo que me quería mucho, pero que se tenía que ir – comenzó nuevamente a llorar – no quiero que se valla _ada*_… - Thranduil comprendió que su esposa no solo se había despedido de él sino también del pequeño.

- Tranquilo mi pequeña hojita, ella siempre estará contigo… jamás te dejara – abrazaba al elfito – cuanto tengas necedad de verla, siempre recuerda que ella es la estrella más hermosa que bajo al mundo… - los ojos azules del rey elfo estaban llorosos- es un reina… es la reina de las estrellas; cuando la necesites, siempre la encontraras en lo más alto, será la estrella más brillante del firmamento – esto último era más como un consuelo para él que para el principito. El pequeño salto de la cama, abrió el gran ventanal de madera y se dirigió al balcón.

- _¡Ada…*! ¡Ada…*! – _grito con gran asombro Legolas – ella está en el cielo, tenías razón, es la más brillante de todas, ¡Ven a verla! – Thranduil hizo caso al pequeño, pero temía en su corazón que no la lograra ver; hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a una estrella. Ni en las noches más estrelladas no había logrado verlas desde la partida de Luinil. Se dirigió a paso lento a su balcón; estando alado de su pequeño cerró los ojos y con gran esfuerzo subió su mirada al firmamento.

- ¡Oh…! – para su sorpresa esta vez logro ver a las estrellas, pero vio con especial belleza una estrella desconocida hasta el momento; tan hermosa, pero muy lejana con un brillo intenso y frio. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría y tristeza, recordó las palabras de su amada Luinil. Tomo a Legolas en sus brazos alzándolo, el pequeño se sobre salto ante la prueba de afecto de su padre, pero no la rechazo – mi pequeño te prometo que no dejare que sufras jamás, no dejaré que nadie te lastime – su voz era entrecortada por el llanto – no dejare que nadie te separe de mi lado, tu siempre serás mi más grande tesoro; la estrella que ilumine mi camino… - suspiro – mi corazón ya no está adentro de mi… mí pequeña hojita tu eres mi corazón…

- No llores _ada*_ - el pequeño seco tiernamente las lágrimas de su padre con las mangas de su pijama. El no comprendida porque lloraba, pero sabía que no era común verlo en ese estado y menos haciendo promesas con un hilo de voz, siempre lo había visto como un gran elfo inquebrantable – siempre vamos a estar juntos… tu eres mi más grande héroe – Legolas lo abrazo fuertemente. Thranduil quedo sorprendido pocas veces el pequeño mostraba ese tipo de pruebas de afecto, él era más de tratarse de separar de sus brazos - ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – esto lo sorprendió aún más, tenía años que el pequeño no se lo pedía.

- Claro que si mi pequeña hojita – le beso la frente y con su hijo en brazos se fueron a acostar en la cama.

El pequeño no tardó mucho en quedar dormido acorrucado al costado de su padre. Por otro lado para el rey no fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño; y cómo hacerlo si la razón de ello se había marchado de sus sueños. Como poder soñar si no era con ella. Se levantó de la cama y salió a su balcón a admirar a las estrellas. Habían pasado ciento ocho años desde la muerte de Luinil y aun le costaba separarse de su recuerdo. Temía que con el tiempo se fuera desvaneciendo de su memoria y perderla para siempre.

Era una de las primeras noches de invierno; pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, cubriendo con una delgada capa de nieve las copas de los árboles. Thranduil tomo un copo en sus manos y jugueteo con el copo; desde la muerte de su esposa no había nevado en el bosque. Tiempo después se metió a su habitación y se colocó alado del pequeño cuidando de no despertarlo.

Era una hermosa y blanca mañana de invierno. Elenna era la niñera de Legolas y la sirvienta de mayos confianza del rey, se dispuso a comenzar sus labores así que se fue a despertar al pequeño príncipe. Al entrar en la habitación se percató de que no estaba el pequeño, de inmediato un preocupación se vio en la cara de la elfa, muy raramente el príncipe se despertaba temprano y cuando lo hacia una o dos travesuras lo acompañaban, eso significaba más trabajo para la pobre elfa. Lo busco por todas partes pero nadie lo había visto.

Después se puso a buscar al rey que por lo regular a esa hora ya estaba en el comedor esperando al príncipe para el desayuno, pero no estaba ahí. Lo busco en la biblioteca, la vinoteca, los salones, su estudio, los jardines, bueno hasta se le ocurrió bajar a las mazmorras. En su desesperación se encontró con Orel, le pregunto si había visto al rey o al príncipe y el negó con la cabeza un poco preocupado por la repentina desaparición.

Por fin ya cansada de tanto buscar se dirigió a la habitación del rey toco varias veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, jamás había entrado sin permiso pero era tan urgente lo que le tenía que decir que después de unos segundos de titubeo se dispuso a entrar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una tierna escena, el rey elfo tenía a su pequeño acorrucado a su costado mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, era un cuadro hermoso, pocas veces Elenna había visto tal cosa.

Se quedó parada un minuto frente a la cama admirando la escena, pero rápidamente recordó lo que estos dos la hicieron pasar, toda su mañana buscando por todo el castillo y encontrarlos aun dormidos, no era justo.

- Conque aquí han estado los dos… - dijo indignada haciendo que tanto el príncipe como el rey se despertaran sobresaltados – no tienen ni idea de la mañana que me han hecho pasar – Thranduil aun un poco adormilado se le quedo viendo a la elfa con sorpresa – los he buscado como loca por todo el castillo y me los encuentro durmiendo plácidamente – no tomaba en cuenta que era a su rey y príncipe a quienes regañaba, se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- _¡Ada*!_ Ya viste hay nieve – dijo Legolas al ver caer copos por el ventana un poco empañada. Elenna se asombró de la poca atención que le había puesto el pequeño. Thranduil sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de la elfa; el rey hizo un gesto para que el príncipe saludara - ¡Ha! Buenos días Elenna – el pequeño no dejaba de ver la ventana era su primera nevada, todo eso era nuevo para él, Thranduil se rio más fuertemente.

- Buenos días Elenna; lamento la mala mañana que te he hecho pasar – Thranduil aún tenía la sonrisa en su rosto.

- Si para verte sonreír así es necesario destruir el palacio entero, con gusto lo haría todos los días – la elfa sonrió levemente. En verdad había paso muchos años sin que Thranduil sonriera de corazón; Legolas lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando pero era falsa, en cambio hoy su risa llenaba de alegría toda la habitación. Estaba sentado cruzado de pierna en la cama como si fuera un adolescente, su hijo estaba hincado a su lado apenas conteniéndose por salir a fuera – le iré a decir a el cocinero que empieza a preparar el desayuno – diciendo esto hizo una reverencia y se retiró del habitación.

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – pregunto el rey inclinándose hacia adelante para ver la expresión de su hijo. El principito reacciono al instante y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – el peño apenas ocultaba su entusiasmo, Thranduil asintió cerrando un poco los ojos y ladeando su cabeza hacia enfrente - ¡Ho! _ada*…_ me puedes acompañar… por favoooooor – se acercó de rodillas hasta quedar frente a su padre; junto sus pequeñas manitas y abrió más su hermosos ojos azules. Thranduil sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara de súplica del pequeño.

- Esta bien, hoy me dedicare a ti por completo – Legolas se lanzó sobre su padre tirándolo en la cama.

- Te quiero _ada* _- el príncipe abrazo al elfo subiendo encima de él. El rey le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo. Pocas veces su hijo le decía que lo quería, y cada vez que lo hacia su humor era muy alegre durante semanas.

Pocos minutos los dos bajaron a desayunar, mejor dicho a almorzar. Legolas iba de la mano de su padre traía un lindo traje azul cielo; Thranduil por otra parte vestía unos pantalones café obscuro con un abrigo café-dorado un vestimenta muy común para sorpresa de los sirvientes; no llevaba corona, ni joyas, solo portaba su anillo con una perla no muy grande en el dedo índice, era el anillo con el cual le pidió matrimonio a Luinil; era una de las primeras mañanas de invierno, una delgada capa de nieve cubría al Bosque Verde.

Thranduil y Luinil cabalgaban tranquilamente en lo profundo del bosque por un hermoso sendero revestido de blanco. Luinil montaba una yegua gris, traía un vestido de manga larga verde esmeralda haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran maravillosamente, un capa café obscuro cubría su fina silueta; Thranduil cabalgaba encima de un caballo blanco, vestía unos pantalones gris obscuro, cuna camisa verde fuerte, botas de cuero café obscuro, armadura de cuero, en la espalda llevaba un arco finamente tallado en roble y carcaj lleno de flechas, de la cintura le colgaba una espada larga enfundada, era el uniforme que alguna vez uso mientras comandaba las tropas del norte; se había negado a que un escuadrón los acompañara.

El elfo se detuvo frente a unos arbustos; bajo de su caballo y agarrando a Luinil por la cintura la ayudo a desmontar, ataron los caballos a un árbol. Thranduil tapo sus ojos con un pañuelo blanco de seda, susurrándole al oído "tranquila _meleth _nîn_* _no te va a pasar nada… confía en mí… no digas nada", aquel lugar era desconocido para la elfa. El rey la agarro de la mano y la condujo entre los arbustos, caminaron un par de metros y Thranduil le pidió que se agarrara de su cuello, la tomo entre sus brazos y continúo caminando. Después de unos minutos la bajo delicadamente.

- Ya puedes quitarte la venda _estel _nîn_*_ - grito Thranduil después de unos minutos, la elfa hizo caso inmediatamente y se sorprendió al ver el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraba: un estanque congelado estaba frente a ella, una pequeña cascada congelada que salía entre la pared de piedras se encontraba un poco más lejos se podía ver como corría el agua bajo el hielo, una frondosa arboleda blanca rodeaba el lugar, entre la arboleda había numerosos arbustos que hacían que el lugar fuera más difícil de encontrar. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca de la sorpresa parecía como si hubiera aparecido en el lugar por arte de magia, pues no encontraba el sendero por donde habían pasado y además en la nieve no se veía ni una solo huella; fue hasta entonces que se percató de que Thranduil no estaba visible en ese lugar.

- ¡Thranduil! – le llamo un poco asustada al no verlo - ¿Dónde estás? – empezó a buscarlo en todo el lugar con la vista.

- Tranquila _aranel* -_ dijo mientras salía de entre los arbustos acercándose lentamente – es un hermoso lugar ¿no lo crees?, lo encontré hace ya muchos años cuando aún era capitán de la guardia – la tomo de las manos acercándola a él - ¿acaso crees que te abandonaría en medio del bosque? – sonrió picarescamente, ella negó con la cabeza. Thranduil acaricio sus mejillas buscando su mirada, Luinil subió lentamente la cara encontrándose con los ojos zafiro de su rey.

Se vieron detenidamente durante unos minutos; Thranduil no dejaba de acariciar cada parte de su rostro, admiraba: sus ojos, cejas, nariz, mejillas y sus labios, se detuvo en estos dibujando con sus dedos su delicada silueta. Luinil cerró los ojos esperando que la besara, el elfo se acercó a ella respirando su aliento, la estrujo contra su pecho y le beso la nariz. Se apartó de ella; la elfa abrió los ojos al notar el alejamiento de su pareja y se encontró con su rey de rodillas frente a ella.

- _Vanimelda*_ eres el más bello amanecer pintas en mi rostro una sonrisa al volverte a ver. Como lluvia en el desierto te impregnaste en mí, el mundo cambio desde el momento en que te conocí – Luinil se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de cubrir en vanó su sonroja miento, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de lágrimas; el simple hecho de ver a Thranduil a los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa le era increíblemente conmovedor - somos cuerpo y alma par de gotas de agua… Somos noche y luna, como mar y espuma tu y yo – las lágrimas de Luinil comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se cubría con una mano la boca; Thranduil tomo su mano libre entre las suyas, la elfa le evadió la mirada - Mírame a los ojos corazón, dime que lo nuestro no es un sueño que esto es más que amor… ¿Sabes? yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición, mirándote _meleth _nîn_*_, te juro cuidar por siempre nuestra unión. Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue verte por primera vez y estar así de mano en mano es lo que, amor, siempre soñé… tu lugar es a mi lado… eres la única que puede cambiarme, la única capaz de hacerme inmensamente feliz… mi complemento… tu eres mi única debilidad… - Luinil no dejaba de sollozar- hoy te prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal… hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero, amándote hasta mi final – Thranduil metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, saco una cajita de plata con entretejidos de oro. La abrió y dentro tenía un hermoso anillo con una perla blanca-_ aglareb in __fëar* _¿Me arias el gran honor de ser mi esposa? – el rey beso la mano de la elfa, ella volteo la mira a otro lado.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada – nada me aria más feliz que estar eternamente a tu lado… es contigo con quien deseo compartir todas las edades del mundo si acepto ser tu esposa – Thranduil se puso de pie y le coloco el anillo, la acerco a él y la beso muy apasionadamente – el anillo es muy hermoso – se separó un poco del elfo y observo la joya.

- Era de mi _nana*_, antes de morir me lo dio. Me dijo que se lo diera a la persona con la que yo deseara pasar toda la eternidad – la agarro del mentón – y la única a la que le he entregado mi corazón es a ti.

El rey despertó de su recuerdo al sentir una bola de nieve chocar contra su cabeza, se volteo y vio que el propietario del proyectil no fue otro más que su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lado lentamente y mostro un sonrisa divertida, el pequeño comenzó a reír al ver que su padre no se molestó.

_- ¡Ada*! – _reclamo el pequeño cuando sintió una bola de nieve en la espalda apenas se dio la vuelta.

- Ya estamos a mano – lo dijo entre risas al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Legolas – ven Legolas – su voz cambio a ser un poco imponente y nerviosa; había escuchado un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, era algo más que el movimiento de una ardilla. El príncipe se acercó rápidamente a su padre al saber lo que estaba sucediendo – ponte detrás de mí – el elfo desenfundo una su espada y se fue acercando al arbusto sin hacer el menor ruido; como de costumbre cuando salía con su hijo no dejo que ni un soldado lo acompañara. Rodeo el arbusto sigilosamente - ¡sal de ahí pequeña! – Thranduil bajo la espada y suspiro de alivio al ver que solo era una pequeña elfita de cabellos rojizos con pequeños risos al final, piel pálida y ojos verdes obscuro – ven no te are daño – el elfo le extendió una mano, la pequeña la tomo; tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que Legolas - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Tauriel – respondió con timidez al ver a tan imponente elfo, ella no sabía quién era.

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – Thranduil estaba desconcertado al ver a tan pequeña elfa vagar sola por los bosques.

- Soy hija de Falathar, capitán de la guardia del oeste – inconscientemente se alzó orgullosa. Tauriel pensaba que con el decir el puesto de su padre aquel extraño no le aria daño, además si no se equivocaba justamente estaban del lado oeste del bosque.

- _Ada* _¿Quién es Falathar? – pregunto Legolas que hasta entonces había permanecido escondido. Tauriel salto sorprendida al ver a un elfito salir detrás de tan imponente elfo – jamás lo he visto.

- Es uno de los mejores soldados del reino…

- Después de ti y de Orel, ¿verdad _ada*?_ No hay mejor guerrero que tu – Tauriel se molestó un poco al ver como el pequeño degradaba a su más grande héroe, se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Los tres somos grandes soldados en nuestro campo – explico Thranduil al ver el mohín de la pequeña – por ejemplo: yo soy buen espadachín, Orel es el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas y Falathar es de los mejores arqueros del reino.

- Oh… ya veo… ¿Quieres jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve? – se dirigió a la pequeña, la cual se desconcertó mucho al ver lo rápido que cambiaba de tema, cosa que saco de su _nana* _sin duda alguna.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría – la pequeña relajo el rostro y camino hacia él.

- Me llamo Legolas – le extendió la mano en forma de saludo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Esperen un momento – Thranduil regreso en sí, se había quedado observando la tierna escena de los pequeños; ella era la primera elfa con la que jugaba, bueno en realidad la primera de su edad con la que jugaba - ¿tu _adar*_ debe de estar muy preocupado?... deberías avisarle donde estas…

- No hay problema por eso… mi _ada* _no está muy lejos de aquí, siempre que lo acompaño en sus expediciones de "cuidado" fuera de su horario de trabajo, me deja pasar no muy lejos de él – esto sorprendió mucho a Thranduil pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- ¿Ya podemos jugar? – pregunto Legolas impacientemente.

- Si ya pueden jugar – en cuestiones de fracciones de segundo un bola de nieve choco contra su cara; Legolas tenía la mano escondida y solo esperaba a que su _adar*_ diera la señal de inicio. El rey se sacudió la nieve de la cara y le lanzo una al elfito.

Durante uno minutos Tauriel solo observo divertida como se lanzaban la nieve, hasta que Legolas le lanzo un en el cabello. Ella se sacudió su cabello y lanzo una bola contra el principito, con tanta fuerza que hasta se calló de sentón; Thranduil rio a carcajadas lo que había sucedido. Pronto se desato una lucha de nieve entre los dos pequeños, el rey solo era espectador y moría de risa al ver como su pequeño era fácilmente superado por una elfita. En lo que Legolas lanzaba una, Tauriel ya le había lanzado un par. Thranduil no pudo más estar de pie y se sentó en una roca; el fuego seso durante unos segundos, los pequeños cruzaron miradas y ambos tuvieron el mismo plan. Sin previo aviso ambos comenzaron a emboscar al gran elfo; el rey no sabía si de la risa, de la sorpresa o la fuerza de los proyectiles cayó de espaldas, situación que aprovecharon al máximo los elfos acorralándolo en el suelo manteniendo un poco de distancia.

Como puedo Thranduil se levantó y echo una mirada retadora a ambos; esta vez fue él quien comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve moderando su fuerza hacia ambos elfitos. Una gran batalla de nieve se desato en aquel lugar, proyectiles eran lanzados de un lado a otro dando en el blanco; el rey tenía una gran puntería, todo esto le recordaba mucho a su niñez y adolescencia, desde que se convirtió en capitán y posteriormente en rey no había jugado con la nieve. Los pequeños retrocedieron buscando refugio en entre los arboles; ambos tramaron un plan rápidamente para poder vencer al elfo.

Los elfitos salieron detrás de los arboles con una bola de nieve en cada mano, se quedaron parados a unos metros del elfo, el comprendió el desafío tomo una bola de nieve en cada mano. Durante unos momentos cruzaron miradas retadoras, Tauriel hizo un movimiento para lanzar la bola de nieve, pero el rey se le adelanto y lanzo las dos bolas de nieve; para su sorpresa ambos esquivaron los proyectiles. Legolas lanzo su primer bola en el cabello de su _ada*, _Tauriel le lanzo una bola en la garganta y para finalizar ambos lanzaron su última munición en la cara del rey. Este cerro los ojos y en cuestión de segundos Legolas se lanzó a sus piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Tauriel lo imito. Ambos elfos estaban encima de Thranduil, Legolas en su pecho y Tauriel en sus piernas. El rey estallo en carcajadas por la sorpresa, no logro hacer otro movimiento en su defensa.

- ¡Tauriel! – grito molesto un elfo de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos verdes, que iba saliendo de entre la arboleda - ¿Qué estás haciendo?... – levanto a la pequeña de encima del rey - _hîr in* _os ruego perdone a mi hija – le ayudo a levantarse tomando del antebrazo, acción que Thranduil rechazo –ella es pequeña y no sabe lo que hace – replico Falathar temiendo que Thranduil se molestara con él o con la pequeña.

- ¿_Ada* _quién es? ¿Por qué lo llamas _hîr _nîn_*? – _Tauriel estaba desconcertada en como su _adar* _trataba a aquel elfo.

- Calla – regaño a la elfa - él es el rey del Bosque Verde – Falathar estaba muy nervioso.

- Tranquilo – Thranduil levanto una mano en señal de paz – no pasa nada, como dijiste es solo una elfita… además solo estaba jugando con Legolas.

- Pero _hîr _nîn_* _- replico el capitán – estaba tirado en la nieve y ella estaba arriba de usted…

- Esa fue travesura de mi hijo, Tauriel solo le siguió el juego – Falathar suspiro no muy convencido de la explicación de su rey – además está bien que Legolas juegue con alguien más que no sean los soldados del palacio.

- ¿Puedo seguir jugando con Tauriel? – el pequeño príncipe se empezaba a desesperar - ¿Puedo jugar con su hija? – se dirigió al capitán al ver que su _adar* _no le daba respuesta; Falathar sonrió al ver los ojos azules de Legolas suplicando jugar – prometo ser caballeroso, respetuoso y que no le pasara nada – el principito se irguió, alzo su mano derecha y comenzó a recitar su juramento. Falathar asintió con la cabeza – gracias – se dio media vuelta, agarro la mano de la elfa y se echaron a correr juntos.

- No se vayan tan lejos – sentencio el rey; ambos elfitos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eres un príncipe? – se escuchó preguntar a Tauriel a lo lejos.

- No me preocupa Tauriel – Thranduil estaba viendo cómo se marchaba su pequeño con la elfa; se volteo a ver al capitán con sorpresa ante su comentario – en realidad el Legolas quien me preocupa – se le veía confundido al elfo rubio – ella suele ser muy… brusca con los demás – explicó Falathar.

- Le ara bien – sonrió Thranduil – pero dime ¿Qué es eso de tu misión de "cuidado"? – el capitán se sobresaltó ante la pregunta - ¿A quién cuidas? – el rey miro al capitán escudriñando sus pensamientos.

- En realidad… bueno… es que – comenzó ponerse nervioso el capitán.

- Jamás me dejan a solas en el bosque – se adelantó Thranduil, no le estaba preguntando sino afirmaba lo que sucedía.

- No podemos dejar que le pase nada a la familia real – respondió apenado el elfo moreno.

- Se cuidarme bien – Thranduil estaba un poco molesto.

- Eso lo sé de sobra… pero no perdonaría el que le pasara algo, sabiendo que pueda haberlo impedido – en su voz se notaba preocupación – acaso ¿No seguirías al príncipe todo el tiempo para evitar que le suceda algo? – el capitán le dio en el punto débil del rey; Thranduil suavizo su mirada – es lo mismo para nosotros.

El resto de la tarde Legolas se la paso jugando con Tauriel; era su primera amiga, la cuidaba mucho al ver su delgada figura pensaba que en cualquier momento se podía romper; en lugar de eso fue él quien más veces fue a parar al suelo.

Ya iniciado el crepúsculo Thranduil y Falathar fueron por los pequeños, para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares. El príncipe quería seguir jugando, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba a medio camino Thranduil se vio obligado a llevar al pequeño en sus brazos, a los pocos minutos _Irmo* _lo reclamo. Tauriel por otro lado todo el camino se la paso admirando las hojas de los árboles cubiertas por la nieve.

Al llegar al palacio Elenna ya los esperaba recargada en la puerta del palacio con los brazos cruzados.

- Hoy fue el día de preocuparme al máximo ustedes dos verdad – en su cara se veía un claro enojo, a los pocos segundos de ver al rey a los ojos se le formo una fina sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados– dame al pequeño para llevarlo a la cama – le extendió los brazos al ver que Legolas estaba dormido.

- Tomate el resto de la noche – rechazo amistosamente – yo me encargare de él hoy.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió aún más Elenna y se dispuso a marcharse – si no necesita nada más me dispongo a marcharme – Thranduil hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que se marchara.

Al llegar a la habitación de Legolas, el rey con una mano destendió la cama, acostó al pequeño y de su armario saco la pijama, comenzó a desvestirlo para cambiarlo el príncipe se medió despertó y con los ojos casi serrados se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando que su padre lo cambiara, el rey le deshizo las trenzas a Legolas, lo tomo nuevamente en sus brazo y lo acomodo entre las sabanas.

- Hoy me divertí mucho _ada*_ - dijo el pequeño entre sueños antes de que el rey lo dejara totalmente acostado en la cama.

- Yo también mi hojita verde… yo también – le beso la cien Legolas respondió con un suspiro. El rey se marchó silenciosamente de la habitación.

Al salir de la recamara de su hijo no se dirigió a la suya, sino que se dirigió a su despacho. Al llegar se encontró con todo su escritorio lleno de papeles por revisar y firmar. Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla, se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y comenzó a leer los pergaminos; "¿Este es el precio por estar con mi hijo todo el día?… lo haría todos los días con gusto de ser posible" pensaba el rey mientras leía, le esperaba una noche de desvelo.

Ya entrada la media noche se levantó del escritorio para ir a descansar. Se puso una bata de seda café, salió al balcón para ver a las estrellas antes de dormir.

- Buenas noches _meleth in*_ - se dirigió a la gran estrella azul.

* * *

><p><em>Meleth in*- Mi amor<em>

_Fëar*- alma _

_Elbereth*- Valar de las estrellas_

_Vanimelda*- Hermosa mía_

_Estel _nîn_*- Estrella mía_

_Aranel*- Princesa _

_Aglareb _nîn_ fëar- Brillo de mi alma _

_Nana*- Mamá_

_Ada*- Papá_

_Adar*- Padre_

_Hîr _nîn_*- Mi señor _

_Irmo*- Valar de los sueños y visiones_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>_

_**Endoriel: **_espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, agradezco la ayuda de mi amiga **Mell-chu **que es mi correctora de estilo personal.

Sé que me he retrasado mucho con las actualizaciones, espero no me odien por eso. Si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente no les gusto les agradecería me lo hagan saber. En este capítulo recompense un poco a Thranduil, por lo mucho que sufrió en el pasado.

Para hacer la escena del principio, cuando el rey elfo esta soñando me inspire en las siguientes canciones (de estas solo saque pequeñas frases):  
>- "Amor amor" Río Roma<br>- "Ángel" Belinda

Cuando Thranduil le pide matrimonio a Luinil me inspire en las siguientes canciones (De estas copie casi toda la letra, no me juzguen me encantan):  
>- "Más que amor" Il Volo<br>- "Hasta mi final" Il Divo

Saludos .

**Reeditado**


	4. La fiesta del Rey

Capítulo 3: La fiesta del Rey

Han pasado varios siglos desde la ultimas ves que Thranduil soñó con su amada esposa, con su _estel* _luz de su_ fëar*._ Legolas ha crecido demasiado rápido para el gusto de su padre; apenas aparenta los dieciocho años humanos, sin embargo le faltaban poco menos de doscientos años para cumplir dos milenios.

Era el año dos mil dos de la tercera edad del sol, aquel día se celebraba el cumple años del rey Thranduil. Una gran celebración preparaba, todo el reino estaba totalmente ocupado, trasladando la bajilla, sillas, mesas, mantelería, cubiertos, platillos y de más. La guardia del sur a cargo de Barahir inspeccionaba por última vez el terreno, poniendo un perímetro de soldados alrededor para evitar alguna emboscada, había pasado casi un milenio desde que el Gran Bosque Verde ya no era un lugar muy seguro, los hombres de los alrededores comenzaron a llamarlo el Bosque Negro. El rey no quiso festejar en los salones de palacio, prefirió escoger una hermosa pradera a no más de cinco millas del reino, ya que cada salón le recordaba todas aquellas fiestas a su lado de Luinil, todas sus danzas y cada una de sus risas. Ahora no le quedaban ánimos para festejar su cumpleaños, lo único que lo convenció fue su Hoja Verde.

El rey elfo se encontraba en su estudio sentado con la vista perdida, su pensamiento divagaba en tiempos lejanos. El cálido crepúsculo de verano empezaba a llegar a su fin; buscaba la soledad con el único motivo de ver a su _estel*; _desde aquel invierno donde la vio por última vez en sus sueños, las estrellas se fueron apagando lentamente ante sus ojos, incluso la luz de _ithil* _también se extinguió. Su corazón quedo en obscuridad. Si bien Legolas lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, no se sentía completo, tenía un gran vacío dentro de su _fëar*._

Su carácter con el paso de los años se fue tornando amargo y cada vez más y más orgullos. Apenas se le veía sonreír; eran esas pocas ocasiones en las que compartía tiempo con su hijo, solo entonces esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. Se dedicaba por completo a su reino, con el único propósito de mantener seguro lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, protegiendo de sobre manera a Legolas. Tenía tanto miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba de Luinil.

La tarde ya había llegad a su fin, los ojos azul celeste de Thranduil comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas, en su mente repasaba una y mil veces la última conversación con Luinil.

- _Meleth in*_ ¿Dónde está aquella _estel*_ que me prometiste? – su voz era baja con una combinación de reclamo, tristeza y desesperación – lentamente el brillo de las estrellas se ha ido extinguiendo ante mis ojos… ya no puedo continuar así – comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, Legolas abrió entre abrió la puerta del estudio buscando a su _adar*_, solo se quedó inmóvil asomando la cabeza dentro. El rey no se percató de su llegada - ¿Por qué te marchaste? Si no hubiera insistido en tener heredero tal vez siguieras aquí… - Legolas solo suspiro conteniendo las lágrimas al escuchar aquella frase – ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar y quitarme a mi felicidad? ¿Dime que he hecho para merecer esto?... _estel in* _daría cualquier cosa con tal de regresar al pasado y evitar esta desgracia… no puedo ni verlo y no recordar que tú ya no estas a mi lado… su amor no me llena – suspiro - me siento vacío… su sola presencia me hace daño… lo odio, le odiare para siempre, él te alejo de mi lado… ojala no hubiera nacido – sus palabras eran frías y llenas de odio. Guardo silencio durante unos minutos - no él no tiene la culpa – esto último lo pronuncio tan bajo, que ni Legolas con su fino oído alcanzo a escuchar. El lugar quedo en un silencio de muerte, solo se escuchabas los sollozos del rey.

- _Ada* _- por fin el príncipe se atrevió a romper el silencio, manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos, le era muy difícil pero después de todo el rey y el príncipe eran expertos ocultando lo que sentían – te he estado buscando – fingió alegría – solo faltas tú… la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ti – Thranduil se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente – ¡Por Eru! todavía no te arreglas – lo tomo del ante brazo viendo como andaba vestido – vamos tenemos que apresurarnos. Son quince minutos a galope. – lo mandaba como si fuera un niño pequeño al que hay que instruirlo sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer paso por paso.

- ¡Gracias…por la calurosa felicitación!... Tú también te vez muy bien hoy – un claro sarcasmo se reflejó en su voz.

- _Amin hiraetha __ada* _- se puso de puntitas y lo abrazo por la espalda besándole la mejilla; Thranduil era mucho más alto que Legolas – pero tenemos que apresurarnos, la cena está programada dentro de unos minutos – lo saco a pequeños empujoncitos del estudio.

Thranduil se vistió rápidamente, llevaba puesto una hermosa túnica dorada con bordados dorados, botas de cuero cafés, pantalones color avellana, en su mano derecha traía dos: con el que le pidió matrimonio a Luinil y el anillo de señor elfo era un pequeño ópalo blanco rodeado con mithril adornado con pequeñas hojas de árboles forjadas en oro y finos detalles con plata, llevaba puesta la corona; Thranduil no era como los demás reyes que les gustaba usar una corona con gemas preciosas, a pesar de amarlas tanto, a él le gustaba usar una corona forjada en fina madera con adornos relativos a la estación del año, en este caso su corona estaba adornada con frutos de la temporada.

- ¿Creí que ya estabas listo? – Thranduil salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hijo en la puerta con un traje diferente al anterior; llevaba puesta una túnica verde oliva, botas de piel café obscuro, su cabello estaba adornado con dos finas trenzas a los lados para después unirse en una sola, una fina diadema de plata adornaba su cabeza.

- No… te estaba buscando – se excusó el príncipe rápidamente - ¡Vamos se nos hace tarde!... Orel ya tiene listo tu ciervo blanco desde hace un buen rato – caminaron rápidamente hacia los establos.

Les tomo diez minutos llegar hasta la pradera, todos los invitados ya estaban presentes; eran aproximadamente quinientos elfos, sin contar a la guardia del sur. El rey bajo elegantemente del ciervo blanco, todos comenzaron aplaudir la llegada del elfo sindar camino tranquilamente hacia la mesa principal con Legolas a su derecha, Orel y Barahir detrás de ellos ambos llevaban el uniforme del ejército del Bosque Negro. Se paró enfrente de su asiento y alzo su mano como señal para guardar silencio.

- _Hanon le* - _hizo un movimiento con la mano para que tomaran asiento – le agradezco a todos su compañía… hoy cumplo cinco milenios – planeaba decir más pero le era tan difícil, pues cada palabra le recordaba a Luinil y a sus padres, así que todo el discurso escrito por Borlach lo suprimió por completo - en todo este tiempo he reflexionado mucho; no podemos cambiar el pasado, el futuro es insierto nadie sabe que puede suceder… pero el presente – se volteo a ver a Legolas buscando su mirada; el príncipe le estaba viendo mientras hablaba – es el más hermoso regalo… nada se repite dos veces de la misma manera. Por eso hoy en este día, no brindo por los años que cumplí – regreso la mirada a los invitados – sino brindo por mi presente, por este momento – alzo su copa de cristal recubierta con oro, todos copiaron su movimiento, alzaron la copa y en una misma voz dijeron "por el presente". Thranduil bajo su copa – la fiesta es para ustedes, disfruten de los manjares – se sentó en su silla y con su mano indico que podían comenzar a comer.

La música comenzó a sonar por el lugar bien iluminado por las antorchas, la luna brillaba en lo alto, muchas risas sonaban por toda la pradera. Los platillos eran suculentos y el vino elegido personalmente por Thranduil fue el mejor que habían probado jamás. Pronto en el centro las parejas comenzaban a animarse a bailar. El rey estaba de buen humor, veía como jóvenes elfos giraban al compás de la música.

- ¿Por qué no te animas a bailar? – la voz de Legolas lo regreso a la realidad – a varias elfas de la corte les agradaría acompañarte.

- No es debido que un rey… - las palabras se quedaron en el aire – no me apetece bailar.

- _Ada* _veo en tus ojos que extrañas bailar… me han dicho que en tu juventud eras un muy buen bailarín.

- Claro como todos los elfos… y ¿porque no bailas tú? – la pregunta sorprendió al príncipe – eres joven y apuesto, muchas elfas estarían encantadas en acompañarte si se los pidieras – Legolas se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Es que…

- No me digas que te da pena invitar a bailar a una hermosa dama.

- No, no es eso… es que… - el príncipe se sonrojo aún más bajando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces qué es? – el rey elfo miraba muy penetrantemente a su hijo.

- Nosebailar – dijo entre dientes.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes bailar?! – soltó una risita – me rehúso, ¿Como un hijo mío no va a saber bailar?, eso se lleva en la sangre… es como si negaras que eres un elfo…

- No es que no sepa… pero…

- ¿Entonces si te dan miedo las elfas?

- ¡No, no! – contesto rápidamente Legolas – no creo que sea debido que un príncipe baile con cualquier elfa que se encuentre en su camino.

- No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que tú a tú edad no deberías estar sentado en una fiesta, la noche es joven ¿y no la disfrutas?... ¡vamos! levántate quiero verte en el centro de la pista – empujo suavemente al joven elfo rubio.

Legolas se levantó no queriendo obedeciendo a su padre. Se comenzó a pasear entre las elfas buscando a una con quien bailar; estaba a punto de volverse a sentar rendido por no encontrar pareja, no precisamente porque las elfas no lo aceptaran él era el elfo más codiciado del Bosque Negro, su belleza sobre humana asía suspirar a más de una elfa. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su asiento, desde lejos sintió la penetrante mirada de su _adar*, _se detuvo un momento sosteniéndola y al cabo de unos segundos Thranduil sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa; el príncipe giro su cabeza hacia los lados buscando compañera.

- ¡Tauriel! – grito mientras alzaba una mano para que lo ubicara más rápidamente; la elfa estaba hablando con Belthronding, uno de los pocos elfos que Legolas no soportaba ya que era muy engreído en toda la extensión de la palabra, con su cabellera negra y resplandeciente atraía a varias elfa, su perfecta sonrisa, era un tanto más alto que Legolas y su porte era imponente, era un par de siglos mayor que él príncipe. Para desgracia del elfo rubio, a su amiga le agradaba mucho Belthronding – te he estado buscando – Tauriel se levantó de su asiento - ¡vaya que hermosa te ves! – exclamo el príncipe maravillado; pocas veces ella usaba vestido, ese noche llevaba uno color verde fuerte sin estampado o bordado, sandalias color avellana y su cabello estaba adornado por dos delgadas trenzas.

- ¡A ti quien te ha invitado princesita! – interrumpió Belthronding levantándose de su silla empujando a Legolas hacia atrás.

- Se te olvida que la fiesta está dedicada a mi _ada*_- dijo con un tono altanero regresando el empujón.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento su alteza, si lo he incomodado – hizo una reverencia con claro sarcasmo; la sangre le hervía a Legolas en las venas pero no lo demostró después de todo no arruinaría la fiesta de su padre – Me retiro, antes de que el hijo de papi se vaya a quejar… bienes preciosa – le extendió un mano a la elfa que veía divertida la pelea.

- Creo que me quedare un rato con Legolas.

- Como prefieras – le agarro su mano besándola dulcemente, sabiendo que esta acción irritaría al rubio elfo – nos vemos mañana hermosa – camino rumbo a otra mesa donde estaban sus amigos. La elfa pelirroja tomo asiento el príncipe le siguió

- Como detesto a ese tipo – refunfuño Legolas cuando Belthronding se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírlo – no sé cómo te puede agradar – hizo una mueca de asco.

- Es muy gracioso, cariñoso, es todo un caballero, usa la espada como ninguno, su forma de entrenar… y su fuerza – Tauriel hablaba con mucha admiración; Legolas a observaba estupefacto con la boca entre abierta - me encanta tu cara cuando te pones así – rio Tauriel.

- ¿Así como? – se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto.

- Así, como elfito cuando no le parece nada – volvió a soltar una risita; el príncipe por otra parte la veía penetrantemente con la mirada fija – vamos ríete – le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

- Ja, ja, ja – la elfa se le quedo viendo detenidamente – me dijiste que me riera – ambos intercambiaron miradas, riendo de vez en cuando. Su amistad era muy grande, no necesitaban decir palabra para que el otro descifrara sus pensamientos - ¿Quieras bailar? – el príncipe se levantó al sentir la mirada del rey sobre él, haciendo una reverencia en forma de invitación asía la elfa; Tauriel se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida ante invitación tan espontanea - mi _ada* _quiere qu invite a bailar a una dama – explico rápidamente, la hermosa elfa comprendió al momento al ver de reojo al rey y acepto su invitación.

- ¿sabes bailar por lo menos? – cuestión Tauriel mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista colgada de su brazo.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... claro que se bailar, por favor soy un elfo.

-Jamás te he visto, por eso lo decía.

- Yo tampoco sabía que usaras vestido – la giro sobre los talones de la elfa acomodándola para comenzar el valse barriéndola con la mirada – y mírate ahora ¿Dónde dejaste los pantalones? ¿Y las dagas?– ambos comenzaron a reír.

Una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar; era una combinación perfecta entre los violines, el arpe y las pocas flautas que había, todos los instrumentos tenían una perfecta combinación; la canción era romántica, todas las parejas se acercaron más. Pequeñas exclamaciones de asombro sonaban por el lugar al ver al príncipe del Bosque Negro justo en el centro de la pista bailando con Tauriel. Legolas danzaba con elegancia y delicadeza, dirigiendo a la perfecciona su compañera, ambos parecían flotar sobre el suelo, apenas lo tocaban sus finos pies, giraban de vez en cuando, Tauriel se giraba envolviéndose en los brazos del príncipe con suavidad; todo el mundo los observaba incluyendo a Thranduil, algunos decían que hacían bonita pareja, pero ellos solo eran amigos y lo tenían muy claro. La canción concluyo dando paso a otra un tanto más alegre. La pelirroja se giró hacia el elfo rubio, intercambiaron miradas pero no seguían bailando solo estaban parados sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué tienes? – la elfa acaricio el rostro de Legolas.

- No es nada – aparto su mano al notar que todos los veían con mayor asombro ante la prueba de afecto de Tauriel, en especial el rey que poco le faltaba para levantarse.

- A mí no me engañas… te conozco bien.

- Vamos a otro lugar – ella asintió colgándose del antebrazo de su amigo.

Las parejas comenzaron a reincorporarse para danzar. Thranduil seguía con la mirada a su hijo, le gustaba que se divirtiera con sus amigos pero comenzaba a desagradarle la idea de que a todas partes fuera con Tauriel.

- ¿Qué buena fiesta? – le interrumpió Barahir dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Así es – respondió secamente.

- Todos se divierten… hasta el príncipe... la hija Falathar es muy hermosa ¿No lo crees? – Thranduil giro la cabeza para ponerle más atención.

- Por supuesto, los años le han favorecido grandemente…

- Además, es la primera en las clases de combate… no había visto talento igual, ni siquiera en elfos, no cabe duda que ocupara un lugar dentro de la guardia.

- Ya lo creo… ella y Legolas desde pequeños han querido ser parte del ejército.

- No pudo haber escogido mejor compañera el príncipe… – la expresión del rey cambio por una muy grave.

- Todavía es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas – lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- Tienes razón… pero todos hemos notado que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan juntos, ya sea entrenando o paseando asolas por el reino, ¿No has pensado en la idea de que Legolas y Tauriel sean algo más? – el elfo rubio agudizo su mira.

- Claro que lo he pensado – aquello le irritaba de sobre manera, lo que Barahir le decía solo confirmaba lo que pensaba: ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos – sin embargo ellos me han dejado muy en claro que solo son amigos – volteo la mirada al pueblo enfatizando la palabra amigos.

- Lamento si te he ofendido – se disculpó levantándose de la silla – iré a verificar el perímetro – el rey asintió con la cabeza.

Barahir era un elfo demasiado alegre, en muchas ocasiones hablaba de más pero siempre diciendo la verdad, su código de honor era no mentir a nadie. Era el capitán que más hacia enfurecer al rey por sus palabras, sin embargo era el mejor de todos, pues mientras los demás flancos del bosque eran atacados el suyo permanecía casi intacto, a todos los enemigos los asía retroceder manteniendo la frontera segura. Era alto, su cuerpo era musculoso pero delgado a la vez, su cabello cobrizo tenía un perfecto lacio, sus ojos eran color miel claros y profundo en ellos jamás se reflejaba alguna mentira, en su piel se reflejaba todas las horas bajo el sol, su voz grave y profunda reconfortaba el espíritu de los soldados en momentos de crisis, su mayor cualidad era su sonrisa, era de los pocos elfos que casi todo el tiempo estaban sonriendo, el mundo no se le cerraba ante un problema.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, Legolas y Tauriel caminaban un poco lejos del bullicio, buscaban un lugar en el cual pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin ser molestados.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te sucede? – se paró en seco y lo miro a los ojos

- No es nada importante… - se sentó encima de una gran roca.

- Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que tú a mí no me logras engañar – lo tomo de la cara y lo obligó a verla a los ojos – ve me a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada - respiro profundamente haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantarle la mirada, pero era imposible a ella no la podía engañar, se apartó de sus manos esquivando la mirada – sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?

- Si lo se…

- Y ¿Entonces porque no me cuentas que sucedió entre tu _adar*_ y tú? – Legolas abrió los ojos, él aun no mencionaba nada y su amiga logro descifrar una de las personas involucradas – vamos te escucho – se sentó alado de él.

- Tauriel, bien sabes que mi _ada* _raramente me lastima – ella asintió, Legolas tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo le costaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien más, pero con ella no tenía otra opción - hoy en la tarde mientras lo buscaba – suspiro – lo encontré en su estudio, como de costumbre con la vista perdida en el atardecer. A veces lo interrumpo porque no me gusta verlo así: triste, decaído y sin un propósito. Pero otras lo dejo a solas para que piense y se hunda en sus recuerdos, me marcho en silencio para no interrumpirlo – guardo silencio – pero… hoy fue diferente – cerro los ojos, Tauriel lo rodeo con un brazo para mostrarle apoyo – se estaba lamentando – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el llanto - cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré sentado, le estaba reclamando al cielo por la muerte de _nana* _- apretó los ojos tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas, pero el recuerdo lo doblegaba. Tauriel lo abrazo fuertemente – aún tengo grabadas sus palabras "si no hubiera insistido aun seguirías aquí"… "Daria cualquier cosa con tal de regresar al pasado y evitar esta desgracia"… "Su sola presencia me hace daño" – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cada palabra era una daga envenenada que atravesaba su corazón. Legolas se apoyó en su pecho ocultando el rostro, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Tu _adar*_ te ama, siempre te lo ha demostrado… - el príncipe se levantó bruscamente.

- ¡Tauriel! yo lo escuche, mis oídos no me fallan… "le odio, siempre le odiare… ojala nunca hubiera nacido" – nuevas lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aquella frase quebrantaba su espíritu, lo doblegaba de tal forma que prefería cualquier forma de tortura existente; cada una de aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su corazón con fuego, como cuando un amo marca a su caballo con metal caliente.

Legolas se cubrió con ambas manos su rostro; la elfa pelirroja se levantó, silenciosamente se acercándose a su amigo, le despego las manos del rostro y lo vio fijamente, sin decir más este se lazo contra su hombro, ella solo le dio un fuerte abrazo acariciándole sus trenzas doradas. Poco a poco el príncipe comenzó a tranquilizarse, cuando se tranquilizó del todo se arto del abrazo de su amiga.

- _Mellon in* _tal vez solo fue un momento de debilidad – Tauriel le hablo tranquilamente - él ha sufrido mucho…

- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo no he sufrido con la muerte de _nana*_? – la elfa solo se quedó pensativa sin saber que responder – todo lo que hago es por el… ¡Todo!... solo para que sienta orgullo de mi… por eso me esfuerzo tanto en los entrenamientos, en ser el príncipe bien educado delante de la realeza, el que nunca protesta ante su palabra, el que trata de arreglar lo más que puede en el reino… ¿Y todo para qué? – suspiro amargamente controlando sus lágrimas.

- Se lo que sientes…

- No… no sabes, tú tienes a tus padres contigo… has crecido con ellos… yo lo único que tengo es a mi _ada*_… siempre creí que me amaba como yo a él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no… ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que fingir por mí? No lo sé, tal vez siempre ha sentido eso hacia mí.

- Trata de comprenderlo – lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en la roca – velo desde su punto de vista – el elfo rubio trato de interrumpirla, pero ella le vio mortalmente haciendo que este se comiera sus palabras – era el amor de su vida; tu bien sabes que los elfos no somos como los demás seres sobre la tierra, no andamos por ahí enamorándonos de cualquiera. No, nosotros solo tenemos una pareja ¡Una sola!, a quien entregarle todo, dejando atrás todo con tal de estar a su lado – el príncipe bajo la mirada, Tauriel lo tomo por la barbilla obligando a verla a los ojos – veme a los ojos Legolas. No es lo mismo perder al amor de tu vida, que perder a alguien que no conocías – el príncipe trato de interrumpirla pero la elfa poso su dedo en sus labios, él solo bajo la mirada al suelo – además, tu sabes muy bien que al morir tu abuelo no demoro la reina en seguirle… conoce a tu madre y a los pocos años la pierde… somos inmortales pero no estamos hechos de mithril… tenemos corazón y por tanto sentimientos… no esperes que tu _adar*_ después de todo este dolor no se doblegue con el paso de los años… ¿Qué le pasa a la roca cuando tiene un contacto directo con insignificantes riachuelos de agua sin descansó durante largo tiempo? – Tauriel esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ladeando la cabeza para buscar su mirada.

- Comienza perder partes de ella, deformándose para darle paso al agua – respondió sin conocer el motivo de tal pregunta.

- Así es… es justamente lo que pasa con tu _ada*,_ al principio se mostraba fuerte e inquebrantable; pero con el paso de los años ha ido cediendo al dolor.

- ¿Entonces llera un momento en el cual desaparezca al ceder al dolor?

- Claro que no… la roca a pesar de ceder al agua jamás desaparece, llega un momento en el cual, roca y agua se transforman en un hermoso paisaje sin molestarse mutuamente… él ya llego a esta etapa ya tolera el dolor y lo ha hecho parte de su rutina diaria, es parte de él – Legolas alzo la mirada - ¿Ahora comprendes?

- Eso creo – se levantó extendiendo una mano a su amiga, ella la acepto. Para su sorpresa el príncipe tiro fuerte del enlace para acercarla a él y darle un fuerte abrazo - ¡Gracias!, muchas gracias… por escucharme y brindarme sabias palabras – le dijo dulcemente en el oído, ella suspiro impregnándose del cálido perfuma a lavanda de su amigo.

Ambos continuaron abrazados durante largo tiempo, la tranquilidad del bosque los envolvía, una fresca briza de noche chocaba contra sus caras dándoles un brillo espectacular, como pequeños diamantes en el rosto. Un estruendoso sonio los hizo despegarse, muchos gritos de terror llenaron al lugar en cuestión de segundos. Ambos elfos intercambiaron miradas rápidas y sin pensarlo se tomaron de la mano y corrieron lo más rápido que sus extremidades inferiores les permitieron. Aquellos gritos provenían del lugar de la fiesta; mientras más se acercaban vieron a lo lejos diversas llamaradas saliéndose de control, aquello los impulsó aún más.

Al llegar al lugar vieron como todo estaba consumiéndose por el fuego, no tardaron mucho tiempo para percatarse de los diversos grupos de arañas y orcos invadiendo el lugar.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Tauriel! Salgan de aquí – les grito ferozmente Barahir que luchaba contra un orco; dio un par del golpes clavándole la espada en el estómago al final, la criatura callo sin vida. El capitán se acercaba veloz hacia los dos jóvenes que habían quedado inmóviles - ¡el rey te ha estado buscando! – los tomo por las muñecas llevándolos lejos del lugar – súbanse – le dio las riendas de su caballo a Legolas – no voltees por nada, galopa sin descansó hasta el palacio… no vallas por el sendero no es seguro… toma – le dio su carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco al príncipe – pase lo que pase no se detengan – antes de terminar la frase le dio un golpe al caballo que salió disparado.

La elfa se aferró a la cintura del príncipe para que este tuviera la seguridad de ir más veloz. Ya habían recorrido media milla cuando un grupo pequeño de arañas callo de los árboles detrás de ellos.

- ¡Tauriel toma las riendas! – grito desesperado el príncipe, mientras por su costado le pasaba las riendas del caballo – necesito que liberes un poco mi cintura para poder usar el arco – la elfa obedeció al instante, a pesar de ser buena guerrera Legolas estaba más adiestrado en el arco, en especial cuando se trataba de lanzar y montar al mismo tiempo.

Con un rápido movimiento el príncipe acomodo el arco en forma de ataque, se giró y vio a su primer objetivo, era una araña joven, lo sabía por su tamaño ligeramente menor y la corteza más delgada que las demás; apunto con la flecha tensando el arco lo más que pudo, en un menos de una milésima de segundo la flecha estaba encajada justo en medio de la cabeza del animal, fue tal la fuerza que utilizo que no requirió de otra flecha para aniquilarla. Sonrió para sus adentros pro esto no lo distrajo del peligro del momento; con un movimiento tan veloz que los ojos de Tauriel no lograron seguir las manos del príncipe cuando cargo otra flecha, esta vez su objetivo era una alimaña más grande que la anterior, repitió los pasos anteriores pero esta vez le dio en parte del estómago, se vio obligado a utilizar otra flecha; el joven príncipe comenzó a tomar confianza en sí mismo, no falto mucho en que su arco comenzara a silbar constante mente, algunos tiros eran con doble flecha otros simples, en cuestión de minutos la pequeña comitiva de arañas quedo derrotada por el joven elfo de ojos azules.

A pesar de haber acabado con aquel grupo de alimañas, la elfa pelirroja no dejo de cabalgar rápidamente hacia el palacio. Normalmente a esa velocidad hubieran llegado en menos de 15 minutos, pero el sendero estaba invadido, así que tuvieron que inventar uno nuevo en medio del bosque. Pasados veinte minutos comenzaron a divisar una de las entradas al palacio, conforme se fueron acercando uno de los guardia reconoció al príncipe a escasos metros de la puerta.

- ¡Habrán las puertas! – grito desesperado el guardia, dos arañas los iban persiguiendo de cerca y el carcaj de Legolas estaba totalmente vacío. Las puertas se abrieron y diversas flechas salieron disparadas dando en el blanco - ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto apenas hubieran desmontado.

- Estamos bien – contesto el príncipe sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- ¡Legolas! El rey te ha estado buscando, será mejor que vallas lo más rápido posible – Orel acababa de llegar a la entrada, él había acompañado personalmente a Thranduil brindándole protección, tomo al caballo de Barahir. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se puso en marcha.

- ¿En dónde está? – se paró en seco.

- En su habitación, ¡vete ya! – Legolas desapareció por el pasillo.

El joven elfo caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, sabía que su padre estaría muy preocupado y además molesto, aunque le contara sus heroicas hazañas para mantener con vida a Tauriel lo aria cambiar de opinión. Algo tenia seguro, la reprimenda será muy grande, tal vez un año entero sin arco o sin salir del palacio, quizá no lo dejaría entrenar, posiblemente lo mandaría a la biblioteca a estudiar o muy probablemente todas las anteriores. Sea cual fuera el castigo tenía que darse prisa o cada segundo que tardara aumentaría el tiempo de la sanción.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – abrió ligeramente la puerta, su voz era temerosa como la de un niño pequeño que rompió un florero y lo descubren.

- Pasa –su voz no tenía emoción alguna, lo cual era una mala señal; el rey estaba parado frente al balcón con las manos en la espalda viendo hacia el bosque su habitación estaba tan alta que rebasaba las copas de los árboles dese ahí podía ver claramente toda la extensión de su reino, sus cabellos dorados se movían al compás del viento – cierra la puerta – aquellas palabras la pronuncio fríamente, giro la cabeza y casi al instante se volteo de nuevo – acércate – en la habitación el aire se sentía muy tenso; el príncipe se acercó lentamente hacia el balcón parándose justo alado de _ada*, _respiro profundamente.

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna o chocaron miradas, Thranduil parecía no restar la mayor importancia a su hijo; cada segundo que pasaba para Legolas era como ser envenado muy lentamente, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza; a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido que nada era tan peligroso como el silencio del rey cuando algo malo había sucedido, su silencio solo significaba que pensaba y pensaba cual sería el castigo, y cuando al fin articulaba palabra su furia era inmensa, él Legolas había sido víctima del silencio espectral de Thranduil; en esa ocasión apenas tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, había sido castigado durante cinco años sin cabalgar adonde fuera tenía que ir caminando. Su pequeña travesura fue dejar vierta las puertas del establo, provocando que todos los caballos salieran: primero al mercado y posterior mente fuera del reino. Los soldados los buscaron por varias horas, la tarea hubiera sido sencilla si los caballos hubieran sido maduros pues ellos están entrenados para obedecer las órdenes de su amo, en cambio los que fueron liberados apenas comenzaban su entrenamiento.

Los minutos trascurrían lentamente y ninguno se dignaba a pronunciar palabra alguna, Thranduil comenzaba a voltear recurrentemente hacia Legolas, a los segundos regresaba a su postura anterior con un suspiro, el pobre príncipe solo se mordía el labio inferior el silencio ya lo carcomía internamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que atacaron? – rompió el silencio el rey con palabras frías, el príncipe solo suspiro tragando saliva.

- No… no mucho – tartamudeo – al menos una media hora – dudo al responder.

- ¡No mucho! – exclamo molesto Thranduil girando el cuerpo a dirección a Legolas con la mirada penetrante – ha pasado hora y media del ataque… en cuanto desapareciste, arañas y orcos nos emboscaron – Legolas en verdad no había escuchado nada tiempo antes, tal vez era por lo dolido que estaba o no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada mas, su facciones demostraban se miedo interno - ¡sabes acaso lo preocupado que estaba?... te busque durante media hora y no había rastro alguno – a Legolas le pareció que su padre tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- _Amin hiraetha* _no fue mi intención alejarme tanto…

- Legolas ya no puedes seguir tomando las cosas tan a la ligera… el bosque ya no es lo mismo de antes y bien lo sabes – suspiro – yo te hubiera buscado hasta el cansancio, si no hubiera sido por Barahir que me afirmó que ya te habías regresado al palacio – Legolas ahora comprendía la preocupación del capitán y el porqué de sus acciones. Thranduil se acercó un poco más a él mientras suspiraba fuertemente – cuando llegue al castillo te seguí buscando… todos los invitados ya habían regresado acompañados por diversos soldados en la pradera solo quedaba la guardia sur – el rey busco la mira del príncipe que la tenía clava en el piso - minutos después de que llegaran todos, Orel hizo una lista rápidamente de todos los invitados y si ya habían llegado… solo faltaban tú, Tauriel y una pequeña de cien años que se había perdido y no la encontraban en ningún lado – su voz se tornó triste – ver a sus padres destrozados por la desaparición de la elfita – una lagrima corrió por su blanca mejilla, su voz sonaba desgarrada – Legolas no sabes lo mucho que me dolería perderte – el rey tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo; eso tomo por sorpresa al príncipe, pero aun así le respondió a su abrazo recargándose en su pecho – eres lo más preciado que tengo – comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente – mi pequeña hojita verde, te amo… daría cualquier cosas con tal de que tu estés bien… ¡Cualquier cosa!

- Yo también te… quiero – su corazón aun dudaba, sabía que le hablaba con franqueza en aquel momento, pero las palabras de aquella tarde rebotaban en su mente.

Padre e hijo disfrutaban del momento. Legolas quería demostrar a su _adar* _que a pesar de lo sucedido su cariño era incondicional y aria hasta lo imposible con tal de volver a verlo sonreír como antes. Thranduil atesoraba aquel momento en su memoria, guardando el olor de su hijo, la fuerza del abrazo, la frescura de la noche, sintiendo la sube briza, aquello sería un recuerdo que lo reconfortaría eternamente.

- Tienes que descansar _ada* _- Legolas se separó suavemente de su padre regresándolo a la realidad.

- Tú también ha sido un día agotador – el joven elfo hizo una reverencia.

- Que tengan buenos sueños, descansa – el príncipe se dispuso a marchar.

- Un momento jovencito – Legolas se paró en seco cerrando los ojos, la frase que estaba temiendo, se giró sobre sus talones – no creas que me he olvidado de tu reprimenda – sonrió con malicia – no voy a pasar por alto tus faltas… cuando termines de entrenar te dirigirás a la biblioteca, ahí buscaras libros y pergaminos sobre la creación de los orcos – el príncipe suspiro de alivio – no es todo, además buscaras los venenos utilizados por ellos, sus efectos y como contrarrestar el veneno, todo eso lo escribirás en Eldarin y me lo mostraras, tendrás que hacer dibujos y explicar muy bien los procesos, tienes dos años para entregarlo…

- ¡Dos años! ¡Y en Eldarin!... es casi imposible, mi Eldarin no es muy bueno, aun no teniendo nada que hacer, dos años es muy poco para redactar pergaminos con esa temática.

- Es fácil si te lo propones, solo tienes que leer y prácticamente copiar lo que se dice – Legolas hacia un mohín molesto – es eso o un año élfico sin armas y entrenamiento alguno…

- Hare los pergaminos – dijo entre dientes bajando la mirada – me puedo retirar _aranya*._

- Puedes retirarte – indico con su mano. El príncipe salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Thranduil se dirigió a su biombo para cambiarse de ropa, a lo lejos aún se alcanzaban a escuchar lo mofados del príncipe quejándose sobre su castigo; el rey solo sonreía para sus adentros. Se puso una bata de seda color café-anaranjado debajo de esta solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones del mismo tono le gustaba mucho dormir con el torso descubierto, se lavó la cara, se dirigió a su cama distendiéndola, se metió entre las sabanas recostándose sobre la almohada.

- Ilúvatar, me has bendecido regresándome a mi pequeño con vida… te ruego devuelvas a esa pequeña a sus padres, no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que están sintiendo tan solo tiene cien años, has que sus pasos la traigan de regreso… - Con aquellos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em>Estel*- Estrella<em>

_Fëar*- Alma_

_Ithil*- Luna_

_Meleth in*- Mi amor _

_Adar*- Padre_

_Amin hiraetha __ada*- Lo siento papá_

_Hanon le* - Gracias_

_Mellon in*- Amigo mío_

_Aranya* - Mi Rey_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

_**Endoriel:**_Hay pobrecito de Legolas quien le manda ser tan imperactivo.

Apartir de este capitulo todos los demas ya seran más frecuentes, espero y les haya gustado.

Reviews para saber que es lo que piensan acerca del fic, acepto sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que ocurriera.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Mell-chu** por ser mi correctora de estilo personal


End file.
